


The Malfoy Heirs

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform, other celestial names, other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Hermione Granger owns a small place for little witches and wizards in the middle of Diagon Alley where parents leave their children for a while to be alone and free.Draco Malfoy father of two three-year-olds lost their mother at an early age. Knowing he couldn't leave them with their grandparents or at his office, he found a place to keep his twins safe while he works.Not realizing a former classmate and enemy owns the place after his twins clutch onto her screaming for not wanting to go home.





	1. Preface

Hermione Granger, war hero, brightest witch of her year, founder of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (SPEW), ex-worker Of Department of Law Enforcement.

After having two identical children clinging to her, Draco Malfoy, father of these twins came in to collect his children only to see them clinging to his former classmate and enemy.

His children who are shy to strangers, clinging to  _the_  Granger, not expecting them to hold to her clothes as they don't have the need to go home, he asks his former classmate, bushy haired witch to take care of his children as their babysitter offering her an expensive salary.

Hermione Granger at the age of 21 loves children, she lives in an medium sized apartment with her ginger cat, Crookshanks and owns a daycare for little Wizards and Witches.

Who wouldn't say no to the face of the Malfoy heirs and falling in love with her small makeshift family?


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, I'm having a go at writing a full story other than oneshots. 
> 
> Would highly appreciate a review :)

Hermione Grangers' dream was to either be a teacher at Hogwarts, an Auror or run her own daycare. One of her dreams came true when she bought her very own place in the middle of Diagon Alley and called it Little Witches & Wizards, a daycare for magical parents to leave their children for a while to be alone and free.

Every day, children, she and her staff takes care of, they undergo a complete transformation.

"Mimi, look!" A child tugged on her apron.

"Daddy is in book!" Another with the same face happily grinned as he pointed to their father.

"That's right, your Daddy is working late isn't he?"

She looked behind them to see their side still a mess.

"Why don't you two put that book away and clean up your side of the room? It's nearly the end of the day so let's clean up, okay?"

"Okay!" The twins toddled away.

Hermione smiles as she watches the children cleaning up their area then receiving stickers to put on the good behavior chart.

"Mimi, we're done!"

"Oh wow, aren't you such good kids! This is the cleanest area I've seen all day, it's amazing!" Hermione exaggerates, "Here's a sticker to you both." she handed two stars towards their hands.

"It's blue today!"

As the twins started to put their stars on the board, the door to the front opened and footsteps stopped at the front desk.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"That's alright, Mr. Malfoy. Your children had such an amazing behavior today." Laura, one of her staff smiled at the man.

"Not always?"

"You know what I mean, Mr. Malfoy." She clarified.

"Daddy!"

"Scorp, Cassie." He opened his arms wide enough to fit the two of them.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" Cassie pleaded.

"You don't want to go home?"

The two shakes their heads.

"Aren't you tried? I know I am." He yawned to show them his tiredness.

"Wait! I forgot something." Cassie said as he placed her down.

She ran towards a crouching Hermione putting a basket full of toys away, climbing up to her lap and under her arms.

"C-Cassie? Weren't you going home?"

"'On't wanna go home, with no you." Cassie whines as she pressed herself closer to Hermione's chest.

"Sorry, bout that. She never said no before." The man apologized.

"It's fi-" Hermione stopped after turning around and looking at who she was talking to. "Malfoy?"

"Granger. You work here." He stated.

"I actually own this place." She stood up, holding the toddler in her arms making sure she doesn't fall.

"Let's go Cas-"

"Noooooooooo." She interrupted.

"Can Mimi come home with us, Daddy?"

_Don't think that's a great idea, Scorp. Who knows what the swot will sa-_

"If it's alright with your Daddy. I don't mind."

_What?_

"Scorp, Cassie. I remembered you two weren't very good with strangers. Plus, I've never seen Gra-I mean Miss Mimi here until today."

"Miss Hermione only comes here for a while after her office hours. But Scorp and Cassie listened well and they finished their lunch and take naps when she's here. Isn't that amazing, Mr. Malfoy?" Laura smiled at the adorable twins.

_It is. Not that I'm going to say that out loud. Cassie and Scorp don't listen to anyone at home, not even the elves._

"Is that so? Then I guess I don't mind bringing Miss Mimi home with us."

"Really?!" The two identical children exclaimed.

"Granger, how about it?" He questioned, know she wasn't paying any attention.

"Huh?"

"Every babysitter I've looked at either want my money or the place wasn't good enough. But I've been recommended to this place by a co-worker and I actually don't mind for you to work for me."

_That ferret! He just wants to have the privilege to boss me around!_

"I'll pay you to double for what you make here."

"I don't need your extra money to work as your babysitter, Malfoy." Hermione places a hand on her hip.

"Alright, since I got you more work, I'll just place the 'extra money' as you say it, here."

"Don't worry about it, that will just place more work to my staff. I'll put it into your payments."

"Can we go hooomee now?" Scorpius asked as he gripped onto his fathers' suit.

"Let's go, Granger." He ordered her as he stepped out the door.

_Prat._

 


End file.
